Nexus
Nexus is the realm's town area. Nexus is (usually) safe from all of Oryx's minions and even Oryx himself. In Nexus, you can interact and trade with other players, purchase Realm Gold, customization options, low-tier weapons and armor, dungeon keys and some other items. The Nexus also changes themes periodically. If there is anything non-gameplay related you need to take care of, Nexus is the best place to do so. The Nexus environment features: Sheep (and Sometimes Other Animals) The basic-theme Nexus is inhabited by sheep; other themes have different animals. The Halloween Nexus contained bats, the Harvest Nexus had turkeys, and the Winter Nexus had snow hares. baa baa baa --Sheep The Spawn Point (#1) Name Change Statue It's the shiny gold one, a short distance west of Nexus's arrival terminal. This statue serves two purposes. First, it will allow you to choose a unique name for yourself. This name must contain no more than 10 characters, and only letters are allowed. Once you have your name, you are stuck with it. You can come back here and change it, but that costs 1000 realm gold, so you're much better off just choosing a good name the first time. Second, it will tell you what your unique name is, should you ever forget how to look at the right side of the game screen. (#2) Change Characters Statue It's the gray one, a short distance east of Nexus's spawn point. This takes you back to the character selection screen, where you can switch to a different character, switch to a different server, or log out of your current account. (#3) Vault Portal The golden door leads to your vault. This vault contains 20 chests, each able to permanently store up to 8 items of any kind. Only one of the 20 chests will be available at first. The rest must be purchased for 500 realm gold each. There's a glowing Nexus portal in the vault, too. Once you're done managing your inventory, there's nothing else left to do here, unless... (#4)Guild Hall The brown door is a portal leading to the guild hall, where you can meet with members of your guild. You may go through that door, only if you are in a guild, Shops ' Around the spawn point are eight shops. Each of these have up to 12 items on display, and each of these items can be purchased by you for either realm gold or fame. At the center of each shop is a gold coin that lets you buy realm gold. If you see anything you like, you can purchase it by walking on top of the merchandise and clicking the "Buy for _____" button that appears. ''You cannot sell items. The southeast shops sell Large and Small Cloths.Some examples of patterned cloths you can purchase for your character are shown below. The northeast shops sell Pets and Low Tier Equipment. The southwest shops sell solid Clothing and Accessory Dyes. The northwest shops sell Dungeon Keys and other miscellaneous items such as Tinctures , Effusions, Elixirs, Cursed Amulets of Ressurection, Pirate Rum, Magic Mushrooms, and Drake Eggs. '''Fountains There are 6 fountains placed around the Nexus. They are not marked on the map but can easily found near any water in the Nexus. The fountains can heal your hp. When you are in need of some hp just head on over to any fountain and it will heal you at +100 hp about every 1-2 seconds. Note: each fountain can only heal one person at a time, so if a fountain is taken, wait patiently or go to another. In the image below, you can see a fountain below the player and above the player, you may see some of the dungeons keys that are for sale Realm Portals Once you're ready to start slaughtering Oryx's minions, you come here. At the northernmost part of Nexus are a number of realm portals. The number of realms available changes often, depending on the population of the current server and which realms are sealed off. There can be up to 8 available at once, or there can be none at all (although having fewer than 2 is rare and temporary). Each will be named after a minion, usually a god. Below each realm is some fraction with a denominator of 85 and the numerator displaying the current number of players in that realm. All realms are instances of the identical game; there are no differences in difficulty, skill level, or guild inclusion. Once you've decided which realm to enter... Once you've mustered all your courage and are ready to take on whatever Oryx can throw at you... Once you're here, your adventure begins!!! Guild Book After getting at least 1000 fame you can go here to create a guild. Or if you have already joined a guild you can come here to leave the guild. You need to have a unique name to create guilds. Other Nexus Features: To the far upper left of the spawn area there is the arena. Category:Nexus